Such pistons for the engines of passenger cars are nowadays generally made of aluminium. They have a typical compression height, i.e. the distance between the upper edge of the piston head and a centre line of the piston hub, of typically 23 to 35 mm. With these dimensions, given an optimized design, generally the load limits of the material are reached. In order to construct an internal combustion engine of the same external dimensions with a larger cylinder capacity and more power or in order to make such an engine of the same cylinder capacity more compact and hence lighter and more economical, it is desirable to be able to reduce the compression height of the piston further.
At least one object of the present invention is to indicate a configuration for a piston that allows addresses the foregoing. In addition, other objects, features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, summary, appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and foregoing background.